


At the Edge of the Abyss

by CarpeDiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Soul Stone (Marvel), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDiana/pseuds/CarpeDiana
Summary: There is only one way to fix this mess and it ain't pretty. Or alternatively: Tony, Pepper and Steve set out on a time-travel journey with a twist. One-shot.





	At the Edge of the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been uploaded on Fanfiction.net with the same title, under the same name. I only realized a few days ago that I could upload it here as well. Slight alterations, like grammar and some added and deleted sentences for fluidity, but story-wise the same. It was actually written after watching Infinity War - hence the phrasing of the summary - but it can be interpreted as an alternate route for Endgame as well. 
> 
> Spoilers for IW, and EG, I suppose.
> 
> All in good fun.

"It's alright, honey," said Pepper, eyes glistering. There was no bitterness in her expression, only understanding and love. "This is my choice as much as it is yours. You'll make it right."

"You don't have to do this, Tony," said Steve. "We'll find another way."

"There is no other way," said Tony blankly, staring down into the abyss."This is it. The end game."

"There must be something else we can do," insisted Steve stubbornly. He looked at his friend who carried half of the universe on his shoulders. "Something. _Anything_. You don't have to bear this burden alone."

Tony laughed, but it didn't reach his eyes. Pepper tightened her grip on his hand. A tear fell down her cheek as she stood next to him and the bottomless pit.

"No, Steve," said Tony. He shook his head slowly. "I'm the only man who can do this. You've done enough for us - for _me_. This time it's up to me to carry the cross. The Soul Stone will be mine before the purple bastard will ever be able to touch it."

Steve looked at Pepper's accepting smile, at Tony's defeated expression.

"This can't be the only solution," said Steve, unwilling to give up hope yet.

"It _can't_ be. Tony, listen. You have a whole life to look forward to. You could have _kids_ ," he said, voice breaking. "Don't sacrifice your future for this. It's not worth it. "

"Steve," said Pepper. She waited until he met her eyes. "It's okay. _I'm_ okay. Tony is the only one who can do this. I believe in him."

Tony and Pepper both radiated an aura of stubborn, foolish but brave determination. They looked so sure of the role they were supposed to play on the chess board with the balance of the universe at stake. Steve took a deep breath, the last barrier of his instinct to stop them falling away.

"You deserve better than this," he finally told them, genuine and compassionate. His tone softened. "Both of you."

Tony clamped his shoulder tightly, fingers digging into his skin through the uniform.

"Thank you, Steve," said Tony honestly. "Thank you - for caring so much after everything that happened. That's enough for me."

"Tony..." said Steve with no good way to say all that needed to be said with the little time there was left. That he would've done the same if it were up to him didn't mean it wasn't incredibly painful to watch it happen to his friend.

Tony seemed to get it though, according to the meaningful tilt of his lips. "I know, buddy. I know."

Steve took a few steps back, backing off respectfully to allow the pair their moment.

Tony looked over his shoulder at Red Skull who had watched them with amusement coloring his deranged eyes. "Just so we're clear - if I sacrifice whom is most dear to me the Soul Stone will be mine to wield? No booby traps, no backtracking, no extra conditions written in invisible ink?"

Red Skull took his eyes from his foe of seventy years and counting. He met Tony's inquiring gaze with a sickening grin, taking pleasure in the suffering of Captain America - the man who had never looked as conflicted during World War Two than he did now, because two of his friends were in pain.

"Yesss," he hissed, teeth showing. "That isss correct."

Tony took a deep breath, readying himself for what was to come.

"Alright then," he said, unable to hide the tremble in his voice. "I guess that settles it."

He embraced Pepper with all his might, head resting on her shoulder. Her hand brushed through his hair soothingly. A broken sob escaped the man who was unable to find a way to cut the wire for the first time in his life. Pepper kissed his forehead.

Steve pretended he couldn't hear their whispered comforts to allow the betrothed couple some privacy as they said their goodbyes. He refused to answer Red Skull's burning eyes. His hands were clamped tight at his belt.

Pepper smoothed Tony's face, neck and shoulders with little loving kisses.

After some time Tony finally looked up and met Steve's eyes over her shoulder. Pepper seemed to feel the change in his mood. She let him go with one last deep kiss.

"I love you, Tony," said Pepper, wiping her eyes dry.

There was love and affection, trust and loyalty in her voice and Tony had never felt so lucky as he did right then. He gently swiped a lock of hair away from her forehead.

"I love you too, Pep," responded Tony quietly. "Always have, always will."

He turned away from her embrace and took a few steps closer to the edge, peering into the abyss with the most brilliant woman he ever had the pleasure of knowing at his side.

After a few heartbeats he straightened up and his brown eyes no longer showed any doubt or guilt about his next course of action. All that was left was fierce determination and the promise to fix the mess they were in. His decision was made.

Tony turned to the man who had been there for him since the beginning of the end. He offered his hand. Steve raised his eyebrow at his silent invitation, walking back towards them, but showed no hesitation in answering Tony's request. He met his eyes with a solemn look.

"Steve..." started Tony in an uncharacteristic grave tone. "You know I care, right?"

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat away. He smiled a little as he laid his other hand over their combined ones, offering his support with the simple but no less genuine gesture.

"I know you do, Tony," promised Steve. "I know."

"Great," said Tony, stepping even closer to the edge, still holding unto Steve's hand. "That makes me feel a little bit less bad about this."

Before Steve could ask him what he meant, Tony abruptly pulled the soldier closer with such unexpected strength that he lost his balance. Tony took one step back, and let go of Steve's hand.

He pushed.

Steve's eyes widened with alarm, but it was too late. The ground under his feet was gone and he started falling.

The last thing he saw was Tony Stark saluting him as a sign of respect, but also with a victorious light in his eyes as if he had finally won some kind of competition that Steve hadn't known they were playing.

The last thing he heard was Pepper Potts's voice screeching in a way that gave new meaning to the phrase hell hath no fury like a woman scorned as she yelled " _what the hell Tony_?!"

The last thing he felt were the mental pieces falling into their places of the mystery that was Tony Stark at a pace faster than was humanly possible.

The Avengers. Ultron. The Accords. The phone call.

The trust. The fear. The hurt. The _care_.

The last thing he said were the words "son of a-!"

.

Up above at the edge of the abyss Tony watched the leader of the Avengers fall to his death to save so many more with a touch of morbid curiosity as the man was cursing his ingenious and he couldn't help himself. He put his hand to his mouth, Pepper's shocked screaming and Red Skull's manic cackling mere background noise, and, with enough volume to reach his falling (scowling) captain, he yelled -

" _Language!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Just realized that it actually works pretty well as an AR for Endgame, despite writing it long before it was released. 
> 
> Huh.


End file.
